One day at Volturi's
by maymay74
Summary: Volturi's banquet hall prides in offering the perfect setting for your event. Whether it's a princess themed kid party or the wedding of your dreams. They just have what you need, even when you haven't realized you need it. Let's see what happens in a busy Saturday afternoon at Volturi's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I wrote this story after being at a kids party and watching a mishap with the cake delivery. It's already written, there are only seven chapters that I'll try to post daily.**

 **Just a few notes before we start:**

 **Volturi's will be a banquet hall that houses party rooms to host kid parties, with jungle gyms, little chairs and little tables, and a couple of ballrooms for more formal settings like weddings. All in the same building.**

 **You may not know it, but Peppa in Spanish is a euphemism for vagina. There are a lot of jokes about that little pig around the internet. Really is disturbing.**

 **This is the first, and maybe the only time, I write a good guy Jacob. Don't get used to it.**

 **So, let's get started.**

* * *

That morning wasn't like the others at the Cullen household. Though Edward wished it was. He was still basking in that drunken stupor caused by the heavily intense sex marathon his wife granted him last night. It wasn't that their sex life was boring or lacking, no. But she kept this kind of fantasies for his birthday or anniversary. Which brought him back to the present and the reason why Bella was so kind yesterday night. Ugh! Now it was late, and he had to hurry to shower before their family arrived.

"Edwaaard! Please start loading the treats and the games into the car!" Bella yelled from the kitchen.

She loved her husband to pieces, but sometimes it was like she had another toddler to move around. She was up early before sunrise to finish with the last details for the grand event, Lilly's birthday party. Edward convinced her to make it at the party room at Volturi's banquet hall. After last's year mayhem, and after hearing his brother's girlfriend Alice fairytale dreamland extravaganza, which was way over their budget, they decided the party room Cinderella's package was perfect. Truly, it was less work, but she still had to buy the treats, the cake and she had to make sure Edward got his Prince Charming disguise. It was the highlight of the party to have Lilly dancing with him! Lilly would remember this party for the rest of her life, treasuring the dance with her father and the feeling of being a princess for a day.

That was the moment when their eight-month baby, Ethan, decided to make his presence known by throwing his sippy cup which managed to fall in front of Bella, barely avoiding the remaining drops of orange juice that fell when it lost the lid.

"Oh, Ethan! You want mommy to take you out of the chair, right? Could it be that you..." She lifted Ethan from the chair and she noticed his diaper was dirty. "Uff Ethan! You just dropped a smelly one. It's a good thing daddy already finished his shower because that means he's going to change your diaper and put you in the very pretty pants and shirt momma bought for you."

She didn't have to reach their bedroom because Edward was already coming down. She just handed the smelly baby to her husband and left to finish the last details on the treats she prepared for the kids coming to the party.

The front door slammed open and the booming voice of her youngest brother-in-law echoed in the house.

"I'm here! Let's start the party."

Lilly, who 'til that moment was seated on the couch watching cartoons, ran giggling to greet her favorite uncle.

"Uncle Emmy!"

"Princess!" She jumped to his waiting arms, and he twirled her around the living room. "Wait, where's your Cinderella's dress?"

"Mommy said I could change at the party because I want to play in the jungle gym and I don't want to break my dress because it's so pretty." Lilly said, sitting in her uncle's lap.

Jasper and his longtime girlfriend Alice entered into the house too. They made the funniest couple, Jasper all tall and laid back while Alice was a tiny ball of energy that frequently got in the other's nerves with her tendency to push everybody to do as she said.

"Lilly! Where's your Peppa pig dress? I bought everything in pink." Alice whined when she noticed that the treat bags were blue. This wasn't what they planned two weeks ago.

"Daddy didn't let me have a Peppa pig party," Lilly answered, but she didn't sound sad at all.

"Why?" Alice asked in a loud voice, tapping her foot waiting for some kind of explanation. That's why she always offered to plan the parties. If she wasn't there, someone was bound to make a mistake along the way. Lilly deserved a wonderful birthday party and she promised to make it the best for sweet little Lilly.

Edward was coming downstairs with a very handsome Ethan who was slobbering over his favorite toy, a stuffed dinosaur.

"Because there is no way I'm letting my daughter have a Peppa themed party."

"I don't understand," Alice asked, still tapping her foot on the carpeted floor.

"Because Peppa means..." Edward caught up in time what he was about to say and tried to make a sign with his hand pointing to the zone below his waist.

Jasper realized what Edward was trying to say and started to laugh. His college roommate was from Mexico and taught him a bit of colorful Spanish words. "Baby, I totally understand Edward. Yeah, I don't think Peppa is a right theme for a little girl's party."

Alice, who still was unable to understand, huffed and marched to the kitchen expecting Bella would be able to answer to her. As soon as Alice left, Jasper burst out laughing.

"Oh man! I didn't get it until you mentioned it."

"What?" Emmett still didn't have a clue on what was wrong on Peppa, sure it wasn't something he liked but if it was what Lilly wanted... that's when it dawned on him what Edward meant. "Lilly I'm so glad you went with Cinderella for a party. It's way cooler to be a princess than a little pink pig."

xxx

Rosalie Lillian Hale should be happy. This was supposed to be the best day of her life, the one day she dreamt off since she was a toddler. The day she finally walked down the aisle to her husband. Sadly, she felt like she was carrying the world's weight on her shoulders. Why didn't she feel excited? Oh, right. It was because she didn't love Royce.

Royce was the son of her father's best friend. Since they were toddlers, their mothers started to plan this wedding. Sure, she considered him a friend her whole life, but when he confessed his undying love to her in front of both set of parents, she felt pressured to accept a date. One date turned into twenty, then she found his charming ways acceptable enough to become his girlfriend. Then, after one year of dating, he surprised her by proposing; of course he did it at the Christmas family party and again she felt pressured to accept. He wasn't a bad guy after all.

But now the date she dreaded finally arrived, and instead of feeling happiness radiating from her, she felt the anguish of entering into a loveless marriage devouring her. If she only could find the guts to stop all this madness.

Sadly, she would never find the support in her family. She tried to talk with her mother about her lack of passionate feelings on her fiancé, but her mother told her they would come with time and stated that Rose should feel some gratitude of finding such a wonderful man so eager to marry her at such a young age.

If only she could find a way, an excuse to run away...

"Come on Rosalie. Our appointment at the hairdresser is in twenty minutes, we're going to be late."

xxx

At the other side of town, the Newtons were having the same problems as the Cullens. Minus the satisfying and exhausted smile that Edward Cullen so proudly boasted.

" Michael Raymond Newton. You better be loading those bags of treats to the car, or so help me God I'm going instead of you with your friends to the cabin."

What Mr. Michael Newton exchanged for his help in this expensive party, was the chance to spend the next weekend with his college buddies.

"And just why do I always give in? Last fall you decided to pile all the leafs that fell from the woods and jump to them from the roof. It was such a luck Ryan only broke his arm. You're not that young to keep doing such foolishness. My mother was so right, you'll never grow up. I feel like I have three kids instead of two!"

Michael decided it was wiser to take the gigantic bag with the treats to the car and let his wife rant alone. At that moment, he was so glad her brother took the kids for a sleepover. Anne, the birthday girl, was an angel. He gladly paid everything for this party if it made his sweet angel smile. Michael Jr. was the little devil at six, always running, jumping and getting in trouble. He was one of those kids who always manage to rip his pants at the knees for all the activity they had. No, his girl was the opposite. All dainty and demure. She deserved this kind of party, where he would have to dress as prince charming for his baby and he'll do it gladly. Not that he never threw a party for Jr., he just asked for something different, like laser tag or the time he asked a magician.

He was back after dropping the first round of bags, and Jessica was still ranting. She wasn't usually like this, it was that she felt the pressure to make this party perfect otherwise Michael's mother and his sister Lauren would make sure to make her feel like rubbish. He always tried to keep them away with their negativity, but he was forced to invite them for Anne's party. Whether Michael like it or not, they were the only family left on his side.

"Daddyyy!" Anne came running to him, already dressed in a blue Cinderella t-shirt and jeans. Jessica would go ballistic if Anne ripped her Cinderella dress before the party and the father-daughter dance. They agreed it was better to let Anne play around in jeans and have her to change minutes before the dance.

"Sweet pea! I missed you."

"And me?" Jr also came running, but because he felt he was big boy now he didn't jump to his father's waiting arms.

"Of course I missed you too, champion. Did you have a good time with your uncle Jacob?"

Both kids nodded excitedly. Jacob and his wife Leah weren't blessed with kids yet, and they loved to babysit Anne and Jr everytime Michael asked.

"Hey, Mike!" Jacob came and gave Michael a fist bump. "Anne said you weren't going to the Plant vs. Zombies theme."

"My witch of a mother made Anne feel bad for choosing such a 'unladylike' theme. So, Cinderella was her next choice."

Jacob shook his head. He hated when Michael's mother or worst, that bitter harpy Lauren messed with the kids. There was a reason why both women were alone.

"Leah had her flower suit ready, you know? I was still unsure of what zombie would suit me, but the whole disguise party sounded great to us. Jessica would be a terrific sunflower with her blond locks as petals. You could borrow an afro wig and become the disco zombie." Jacob even did a few silly dance steps, but he lacked coordination so the kids were giggling at their uncle Jacob.

Michael smiled. You could always count with Jacob and Leah to make everything better.

xxx

Gianna was the first to arrive at Volturi's banquet hall. Her position as the manager forced her to get here really early and always be the last to leave. This would be a busy day, with those two kids parties early in the afternoon and the big fat ass wedding at night. She managed to get all the flowers and catering ready for the kids parties, and she called to the wedding planner to see if something was missing for the lavish night event. Everything seemed right and nothing was missing, it was her duty to keep things this way.

Her cousin Heidi, the makeup artist was the second to arrive and she was yelling to her boyfriend who just dropped her and speeded up his car. Gianna sighed. Why Heidi always picked up losers who always managed to break her heart?


	2. Chapter 2

The guests were supposed to arrive at noon, but at eleven thirty Lilly Cullen's party was in full swing. Her nanna Esme was congratulating Bella for finding the perfect dress while granny Renee was gushing on the little plastic shoes that really simulate they were crystal slippers.

"And just before the dance, they have a makeup artist who will get Lilly a bit of lip gloss and her updo. They really go all the way to make the girls feel like Cinderella." Bella explained.

A few tables away, Emmett discretely pulled out his laptop. He loved his niece to pieces, but the game was about to start and he didn't want to miss it. He was the biggest Bayern Munich fan while his brother Edward favored the Manchester United. He paid Jasper with a case of beers to keep Alice from bugging, the others would never mind.

Alice passed by his side and took the laptop from him.

"Oh no. You're here to celebrate with Lilly. You can watch the repetition at night. I'm taking this to my car." Alice left, computer in hand, but what she didn't notice was that Emmett was prepared and had a contingency plan. He brought his tablet too.

xxx

On the Anne Newton party, Jessica was going crazy setting the centerpieces aligned, but every time a waiter passed or even the air conditioning moved the pieces to the side. Michael went and hugged his wife.

"Jess, stop. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters, I already heard your mother complaining."

"Yes, and if you set them aligned she will complain of how stiff everything looks and your lack of creativity. You can't win with her." He noticed how Jess was about to cry. "No, baby. Look, what you see over there at the monkey bars?"

Jessica sighed and turned to where Michael pointed out. Anne was laughing while Leah helped her to cross the bars.

"That right there, it's what really matters. We're making this party for her, not for my mother. Besides, my mother is sulking because Lauren still hasn't arrived. Mom doesn't do friends and she's tired of sitting alone waiting for Lauren. Just forget about my mother and let's go to greet our friends. This is Anne's party and we're going to make her feel like the princess she already is."

xxx

Rosalie was so glad when Renata, who was Royce's cousin, finally finished with her hair and makeup. The girl spent the whole time gossiping with another girl about a guy who was about to get married with one girl while he knocked up another; then Renata proceeded to describe how one of her clients caught her husband with his assistant. If Rose was already in doubt, the pessimistic stories depressed her more. She was so glad it was over. Now her mother took her to the back room to put her dress on.

Rose wasn't vain at all, but she couldn't help but admire the way the dress enhanced her better features without being too over the top. It was simple, strapless and soft. The puffy skirt was so cute, that she twirled around excited.

"Oh, my sweet baby. Let me get the camera, I need to take a few pictures..." Rose's mom left the room and Rose decided to wander around. She couldn't avoid hearing Renata and her friend still gossiping while getting themselves ready for the wedding.

"... and she must be daft. I mean, how much clearer were we supposed to be without telling her simply that Royce was cheating and got Bree pregnant? Anyway, it was Rose's fault, Royce said she never put out because she was waiting for marriage. Could you believe her? Of course Royce had to find someone to..."

Rose was shocked. Royce was cheating on her... then why was he so adamant to marry her? He was the one pushing her to... Suddenly Rose was mad. Here she was struggling with the weight in her conscience of marrying him when she didn't love him, feeling indebted because of the depth of his feelings when in reality, he didn't love her at all.

Rose didn't think it twice, she took her little clutch, the keys of her car, and left the beauty parlor without looking back. It was time to confront her so-called 'future husband'.

xxx

Edward's arms were getting tired of juggling Ethan around; he was so sure one the grandmothers would take the little baby from him, but they were too busy chatting with his cousin Kate. He also wanted to get closer to Emmett and find out where he set his tablet to watch snippets of the game. Sure, he was completely aware this was Lilly's party, and he was devoted to making it an unforgettable day for her. But if he suddenly got lost five minutes now and then to watch the game...

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." A set of tiny hands was pulling his pants. It was a girl he never saw before, probably the daughter of one of Bella's coworkers.

"Hi hun, what do you need?"

The little girl was just a bit older than Lilly and had the cutest toothless smile.

"Tommy has a stomachache and he's making sounds like he's going to puke, but he wants to play a game in that tablet and the guy doesn't want to share it." The little girl pointed out to a kid that was trying to climb onto Emmett's lap to see what he was watching...

Then everything happened in slow motion.

The kid had a hand in his mouth, Emmett hid his tablet behind his back while Alice came running trying to snatch it from his hands... little Tommy puked, on Alice's very pricey dress.

Alice's distressed face was... but she couldn't yell, the poor kid didn't mean it. In a way, it was Alice's fault for wearing designer clothes to a kid's party. Luckily, Emmett managed to run away with the tablet. They have a wager going on the game, and Edward really expected to watch a few minutes of the game.

Alice passed by Edward's side in her way to the ladies room and she managed to push him. "I'm sure you have something to do with this."

Alice's distress made little Ethan cry. Maybe it was time for a nap, where were those loving motherly arms that lulled him to sleep in no time?

"Here, son." Charlie Swan was the best father in law. He noticed Edward struggling with Ethan and brought him the magical medicine that made a child's party bearable... his flask. He knew there wasn't a way one sane adult could handle the screams and cries without a little help of his friend Jose Cuervo.

Edward took a sip, but because he was carrying Ethan on his hip, the baby got really interested on the flask. "No Ethan, this is water for grown-ups. Here, let me give you your bottle."

Bella was busy greeting their guests and making her rounds see if they were having fun. She was so glad Edward was taking care of Ethan. Right now, her coworker Tanya arrived with her little niece Irina. Tanya was a sweet single girl who was recently hired at the library, and after an afternoon coffee where Esme found Tanya was single, Esme begged her to set up Tanya with Emmett. Deep inside she felt like their personalities would clash, but Esme was adamant to give the couple a try.

Little Irina ran to the jungle gym and Tanya stood there, without an idea of how to act at a kids party where you only know the mother hosting said party. Tanya took a look around, and found one table almost empty, only a very handsome blond older man was sitting there alone. Maybe it was a shy soul just like herself.

Tanya walked decided to make a friend seeing that she would be around this party for a while. Irina was too excited playing in the jungle gym, Tanya could hear her squealing in joy. One man sitting alone wasn't as intimidating as the short woman with the bright dress who ran to the bathroom when she arrived.

"Hi! I hope you don't mind if I take a seat here." She said in her timid voice. The man was staring at something in front of him, Tanya looked to the same direction, but there was only a table with gifts. The man ignored her, so she thought he wouldn't mind if she played a bit on her phone. That's when she heard it. Soft snores. Really? Who could... The man beside her was sleeping! But how could he sleep with all the noise?

"Tanya sweetie I'm so glad you came!" Esme came running afraid to lose the opportunity to set up Emmett with a nice girl. But guess who was sleeping at Tanya's table? "Carlisle wake up, right now! You can't sleep at Lilly's party."

Carlisle just shook his head. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. "Uh?"

"Go and mingle. Look, Charlie is over there. Shoo!" Esme took the now vacant seat. "So Bella may have mentioned to me that you are single. Have you met my son Emmett?"

Tanya shuddered, somehow she felt the quiet sleeping man was better company than Bella's mother in law.

xxx

Michael was busy following Jr around. Where does this boy get his energy?

"Look, daddy, they have a climbing wall. Come on, let's try it." Jr was jumping excited on his way. Michael just exhaled and followed his boy.

His sister managed to arrive a few minutes ago and made him almost faint. Who wears a small tight dress to a kids party? His desperate sister, that's right. Obviously she ran to sit with his mother and Michael couldn't be more grateful that the tables had long tablecloths otherwise she would be giving a spectacle.

"Look, Daddy, I almost got there!" At least Jr. was enjoying the party.

"Psst, psst." Jacob was calling Michael.

"You know you don't have to hide, Jacob."

"One guy from the other party is setting a TV with the game," Jacob said.

"Game? Oh, the soccer game. Who's playing?"

"It doesn't matter, we are taking turns to watch it at the lobby. We just have to keep it quiet or the wives will find out." Jacob was the biggest sports fan he ever met. He probably knew statistics and what not over the game, of course, he was excited.

"Sure, I'll go to take a look later." Michael noticed that Jr. was down and running to the ball pit.

"Look, Daddy, I'm aunt Lauren!"

Jr got two balls inside the front of his shirt. It was too funny. What Michael didn't contemplate was that his boy was loud and made all the kids around to hear him and think using balls at the front of their shirts was the greatest idea.

"Look, I'm that lady with the red dress!" Other kid, just as loud as Jr yelled.

Jessica was helping one of the waiters with the jars of lemonade when she noticed a little girl running around with a couple of balls tucked inside her shirt looking like she had the biggest pair of boobs.

"Hey sweetie, you can't take the balls out of the pit. Someone may trip over one of them."

The little girl giggled and gave Jess the balls. "But that lady took them out first." The little girl pointed to Lauren.

Jessica burst out laughing, along with the guests who were sitting around; she wasn't sure if pointing to the girl that mocking someone was wrong, but it was Lauren. Maybe this party would put Lauren in her place once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Gianna took a look at her watch. It was time to get started. Jane and Alec were already at the lobby with their equipment, as they were part of the entertainment offered for the kids parties. Their job was to set games and make all the kids and a few parents to participate in various activities, which were the preamble for the main event, the father-daughter dance. It also gave time Heidi to make the girls look adorable with a bit of glitter and sparkly tiaras. Yep, she had everything perfectly organized and going on schedule.

"Ok, Alec in the Newton's party, the kids are already making a mess. Why don't you start a game to make them drop the balls they took out to the pit?" She thought Alec would be better suited for this party, they had older kids who ultimately always find Alec too cool and always followed him willingly. Jane had a charm with younger kids and she had the patience of a saint, she was better suited for the Cullen's party.

Alec nodded and helped Jane to carry their equipment to the party room.

Gianna ran into Mrs. Newton first and quietly made her know it was time to change little Anne into her dress. Despite how stressful was to keep the party flowing, Gianna couldn't help but get excited with the little girls enthusiasm. Mrs. Cullen was busy changing her baby's clothes, a usual occurrence when juice and candies were involved, but she eagerly agreed to change her daughter into the dress.

Well, stage one ready.

Now, Gianna ran to the back, where the cakes were being delivered and made a sign to Marcus, the chief of the kitchen staff, to overview the cake delivery.

Well, that went well.

She heard into her radio that the flower delivery for the King-Hale wedding was here and went to help them, not before she managed to let Heidi know that the little girls would be with her in a few minutes.

xxx

Rosalie drove like a mad woman. She was lucky to not crash into some poor unsuspecting biker who managed to evade her just in the nick of time. Royce was going to hear her.

She arrived at Royce's parents home, where most of the men were getting ready for the wedding. She had to park at the neighbor's house because the front of the house was full of cars. She descended from the car and walked to the house to one view she never expected, well, maybe now she expected it.

"I told you I'm marrying her, I don't care if you're pregnant." Royce was yelling to a poor very pregnant wisp of a girl who answered in such a timid voice that she didn't hear what the girl answered.

"Of course I'll demand a paternity test!"

What broke Rosalie's heart, wasn't the confirmation that Royce cheated, it was when she saw her father coming to Royce's side and offered the girl a check for her silence 'til the next week, where they were supposed to be back from the honeymoon. Her own father knew!

Rose yelled in desperation and ran to her car again, but this time Royce heard her scream.

"Wait Rose! It's not what you think!"

Then the poor girl started to wail, and Rose's patience vanished. She stuck her foot on the accelerator and flew from that house. She had enough from Royce and her parents.

xxx

Bella was leaving the ladies room with a very happy Lilly. She was so cute with her Cinderella dress! While her daughter skipped back to the party, Bella noticed a cart coming out from the kitchen with a Cinderella cake. The problem was, this wasn't her cake. She was very specific of asking one sheet cake with the drawing of a castle. This wasn't what she ordered. The waiter rode the cart to their party room and Bella ran to stop him.

"Wait! This isn't my cake!"

Lilly was already inside and one woman was calling them back to the lobby. Shit! She had to take Lilly to the makeup artist.

Bella just found the first pair of known faces who could help her, who turned to be her father and Carlisle, and asked them to help her taking Lilly to the woman in the lobby while she fixed the mistake with the cake. She also asked them to ask Edward to change into his Prince charming suit and to wait for further instructions at the lobby.

What Bella failed to notice is that her voice got lost among the noises of the kids singing along with Jane, add the fact Carlisle was still half asleep and Charlie had his headphones because the game was on...

"What did she say?" Carlisle asked groggily.

"Something like Prince Edward and the lobby," Charlie explained.

"I could swear I heard her say something about Lilly." Carlisle yawned.

Charlie glared at him.

"Seventy-two hours shift, Charlie. It's a miracle I'm awake at all. Now, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, why don't we take Lilly to Edward? He probably knows what Bella was talking about. Come, Lilly, let's go for your Dad."

xxx

Jessica led Anne out of the ladies room when she noticed their cake being rolled to a different party room. She had to find out what was going on. But she couldn't waste time when Anne needed to be with the makeup artist. Where was Michael when she needed him? Jessica looked around and found a bunch of men around a screen on the front desk. Her brother was one of them.

"Hey, Jacob! I need a favor."

Jacob barely lifted his eyes from the screen but made an effort to hear Jess.

"I saw the waiters taking our cake to another party, I have to fix it. Please, take Anne to the makeup artist and tell Michael is time to change to his suit."

Anne giggled when she noticed her Uncle didn't really pay attention to her mother, but she understood the instructions and pulled his uncle's hand.

"You have to take me with that lady for my tiara," She said.

Jacob nodded, not so sure of what he had to do, but sure enough there was a woman calling for Anne.

"Uncle Jakey, don't forget to ask Dad to change," Anne said while they were walking to the woman with the radio.

Jacob was a bit confused now. What did Michael do wrong to have his own daughter asking him to change?

xxx

Gianna was a woman of experience. It wasn't the first time that a game got the attention of the parents, leaving them distracted. When she saw Mr. Cullen coming out looking for her with Lilly in tow, she knew he didn't have a clue of what to do.

"Here Mr. Cullen, let me show you what's going to happen." She led them to the dressing room, which was located behind the stairs that guided to the ballrooms. "This is Heidi, she's our makeup artist. She will get Lilly ready for her grand entrance. What I need you to do, is to change and wait over there," she pointed to the front desk where the game was on," Heidi will come and get you, just don't move from here."

Edward nodded, it was perfect. If he changed fast, he could watch the game and Bella could not complain because he was asked to wait here.

While Gianna was explaining to Lilly what Heidi was about to do, another man walked taking Anne to her.

"Hmm, my sister asked me to bring Anne over here. Well, that woman with the radio said you were in charge..." The big man, Jacob, had his hand at the back of his neck, completely unsure if he was doing what was right.

Gianna smiled. "Let me take it from here. Now I need you to bring Mr. Newton, ask him to change into his suit and wait for instructions right over there."

Jacob's eyes shone. He was sure to help his brother in law with this one.

Gianna smiled. Once again she took care of the problem. Everything was going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Heidi gushed over the two little girls whom she was about to transform into the cutest princess of all.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked to the blond one while carrying her to one of the high chairs she used to seat the girls before the mirror.

"I'm Anne."

"And who are you going to be today?"

"Cinderella."

Heidi sighed. Oh, the joys and the innocence of the kids! She told Anne to choose a tiara from the catalogue and turned to the other girl. This one had the most curious shade of red hair.

"And you cutie pie?"

"I'm Lilly. I'm gonna be Cinderella too." The girl enthusiastically nodded. "Am I going to get a tiara too?"

"Sure."

Well, two Cinderellas. It was easier than the other options. She was so glad little girls like these still choose princesses, last week she had an eight-year-old girl who wanted to be Ariana Grande, which wasn't so bad if you didn't look at the completely inappropriate clothes the little girl wore.

Heidi started to work on both girls at the same, and she was amused of the way they talked to each other.

"I wanted to be Peppa, but my Daddy said 'No daughter of mine is going to be a Peppa'" the little girl made her impression of her father, so cute. This Lilly surely was a chatterbox. " It's fine because I wanted to wear crystal shoes anyway."

"I wanted my party like Rebecca. She has a twin brother and they choose Plants vs Zombies because her brother didn't like princesses."

Heidi giggled.

"Let me take a look at your crystal slipper."

Lilly lifted her little foot.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! Anne show me yours."

Anne was cute too.

"You two are going to be the most beautiful princess. You'll have to let me take you a picture for my portfolio, well, first I'll ask your mothers. I don't know what they'll think."

"Like a model?" Anne's eyes shone.

"Yeah, like a model."

xxx

Alice finally got the puke out of her dress, but she was sure it would never be the same. Damn Emmett! Then she took a look at the mirror. Ugh! Bella was so kind to lend her the extra set of yoga pants and hoodie she always carried because God knows Ethan always got her dirty somehow, but the clothes looked ginormous on her. She lifted the breast part of the hoodie and giggled because it swamped her. She looked like a little girl stealing her mother clothes. Well, it had to do for today.

She left the bathroom and on her way to the party room she noticed a large group of men gathered around a screen. Damn Emmett convinced them to put on the game!

"Emmett! You...you...!" She was so mad she couldn't even speak. Worst, she noticed Edward was there watching the game too. Oh, how handsome her brother in law looked with his prince charming suit! He surely will get lucky tonight, Bella was going to... Wait, she had to get back on track. "Edward, what are you doing here? What about Lilly?"

Edward blushed. "They asked me to wait here while they style her hair and beautified her. I'm not supposed to move." He gave Alice a smug smile, but not as smug as Emmett's one.

"Alice, you look so cute. Which collection are you wearing?" Emmett even dared to smile at her.

"Ugh! You'll gonna pay for this. Esme is setting you up with one of Bella's friends, I'm so going to bring them here." At Emmett's scared glare, Alice replied with her own smug smile and left. Everybody knew how relentless was Esme when she tried to pair her only single son.

When Alice got back to the party, he found her objective. Esme had the poor girl cornered. Ha, Emmett would regret... whatever he did. Alice was ready to pounce.

"Hi! I'm Bella's future sister in law, Alice. You're her friend, right?"

Poor Tanya shrank in her chair. Esme alone was mortifying, but this Alice looked like the new and improved version of Esme.

"Hi," Tanya squeaked.

It was that moment when the miracle happened; Alice noticed the intricate design of Tanya's top.

"Oh, your top is gorgeous! Which designer made it?"

"Hmm, well, I did it. My sister and I are seamstresses and designers for theatrical productions and we like to make our clothes. We just moved here after her divorce and I started working at the library because money was short, but I love to create clothes." Tanya blushed as she finished her rant, she never managed well flattery, and now she spilled the beans to two strangers.

Alice jumped up and down excited. "I also design clothes, but I sell them online! I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

xxx

Gianna was supervising the setting of the flowers for the King-Hale wedding when security called her. There was a commotion at the principal entrance. Just what she needed.

When she descended the stairs, she got glad the men didn't notice the scandal because they were so enthralled into the game.

At the door, Demetri and Caius, the security team had a group of people trying to finagle their way in. Much to her surprise, it was the family of the King-Hale wedding. Shit, disaster incoming.

"Good afternoon, I'm Gianna Stephens, what can I do to help you?" She gave them her most reassuring smile.

"My wife is here! I saw her car." One young man stated, probably the groom.

"She's not your wife yet. And now you blew it!" One older woman yelled.

"Miss Stephens, we need to get inside. My daughter, Miss Rosalie Hale, disappeared after a huge fight with her fiancé," the other older woman glared to the young man, "and we think she's probably hiding inside. We found her car parked a block from here."

Yep. This had disaster written all over.

"Mrs. Hale, I assume," Gianna said to the older woman who nodded, "let me tell you that I just come from your ballroom, and Miss Hale wasn't inside of it. If you want it, we can discuss where she could have ran..."

The young man got desperate and tried to push his way in, but he didn't count on Caius being faster than him.

"If you're keeping that attitude, I'm going to forbid you inside. We have two other parties going on." Gianna said sternly. Really, what was wrong with this guy? Now she knew the reason why his bride left him.

"It's all your fault. If you didn't have got that girl pregnant." One of the older men said.

"You knew?" Mrs. Hale asked. "And here I was pushing my innocent daughter to marry this unfaithful... ugh!" Mrs. Hale proceeded to slap who Gianna thought was her husband. Jesus! The only thing that cheered her was that she heard a chorus of 'Goooal! coming from the inside. That game better keeps going like that.

xxx

Heidi finally gave the last touch to Lilly's tiara.

"And we're ready." She beamed. The girls were so pretty. Her phone started to ring. She was sure to know who was calling, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. The phone rang and rang until Heidi decided to answer just to tell him where he can put his miserable ass.

"Girls," Heidi helped the girls to get down from the chairs. "I need to get your parents here. So, why don't you take a look at my book of pictures while I go to get them? Just stay here in this room, right?"

Both girls nodded and Heidi left them inside the dressing room.

"I'm busy at work, what the hell do you want?" She answered the phone which was ringing again. In her haste to leave, she didn't realize she closed the door. She walked ahead, arguing with Felix, her now ex-boyfriend. She passed by the front desk where the men were gathered watching the game. She noticed a couple of men dressed like Prince Charming and she got closer to them.

Edward noticed the makeup artist coming closer, and he asked her in a low voice if the girls were ready. The woman nodded, but immediately said. "Just wait right there, mister." and she left.

"She's the one who's supposed to call us to pick up the girls, right?" Michael got closer to Edward, who just nodded. "I'm Michael Newton."

"I'm Edward Cullen, is your girl's birthday too?" Edward smiled. But they were louder than the game and they got silenced by a chorus of 'Shh' from the other men.

Heidi kept walking, still arguing. "Just wait right there, mister. I can go wherever I want with whomever I want. You're nothing to me..."

xxx

Meanwhile, inside the dressing room, Lilly and Anne finished looking at the picture book.

"Look, they have more tiaras over there!" Anne pointed to the back of the room, where the staff kept their costumes in storage.

The girls ran to the back, and oohed and aahed the beautiful suits.

"Look, this is a Hello Kitty dress!"

"And this is an astronaut suit!"

xxx

On the outside Maria or as Jacob called her, the woman with the radio, finally got the last of the flowers for the King-Hale wedding. She was ushering the last of the delivery guys outside when she noticed that the dressing room was closed with the lights on. What a waste! She ran to turn off the lights, glad that they got a switch outside too.

xxx

Lilly showed Anne one last shelf, but this one had the heads of the costumes.

"Look! It's Mickey Mouse!"

"And a little kitty"

"Why do they keep their heads here?"

"Do you think that lady cut them?"

Then the lights went out. Both girls screamed. Then they turned around, shocked to find that the eyes of the heads glowed in the dark. They screamed louder this time and they ran from the room by the back door which was casually open.

* * *

Don't worry. The girls will be fine, remember always HEA.


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody could consider Emmett a coward, no sir. He was one of those men who like to take life by the horns. At 6' 4'' his height was enough to intimidate even the bravest bullies. But if life had taught Emmett something is that scary people came in the tiniest packages. For starters his mother. That 5'4'' woman raised three rambunctious boys and managed to keep them on their toes with just one look along with a husband who loved to watch Grey's anatomy on his spare time and wasn't capable of scaring a puppy. So, when Alice threatened to call Esme, well, it was understandable why he got so alarmed.

As soon as he saw Alice leaving, he decided his safety was more important than the game. He wandered through the hallways trying to avoid his meddling mother and the vengeful midget. She was more determined than his mother and was worst picking his possible dates if that was possible. He remembered how when she met Jasper, she just told him 'You kept me waiting long enough', and the fool just smiled and said 'My apologies, ma'am'. The fucker even faked a southern accent!

Esme hated her the first time they met because of Alice's personality was too alike to her own, but with time and after Jasper blew Esme's attempts to set him with other girls, Esme realized they were made for each other.

Then, of course, you had Edward and Bella. They met when Edward was on his way to one date Esme settled. Edward literally stumbled on Bella and they've been together ever since. They couldn't remember who was the girl who got stood up by Edward.

Who knows what kind of girl Esme choose for Emmett this time? No, it was better to hide. So Emmett walked around and found the dressing room where Lilly was supposed to be. He opened the door, but the room was empty. Oh, no! That meant her dance was about to start! Emmett decided to brave whatever his mother had planned for him and walked back to the party room.

He glanced around first. Alice was seated at a table in the corner, talking animatedly with a young woman. Esme was busy playing with Ethan on another table. Strangely, the main event hadn't started. He looked around, but he didn't find any sign of Lilly, Edward or even Bella. He decided it was better to find out what was happening.

xxx

Bella was tired of arguing with the kitchen manager. He was obtuse! Of course, things got easier when the owner of the cake came to ask why they were delivering it to another party. Another waiter brought Lilly's cake and that's when they decided to 'trade' them in front of the man, so he could write it in his log. Bella was amazed by how the other mom managed the problem.

"Hi, my name is Bella Cullen."

"I'm Jessica Newton, and I'm sorry by this. My brother was the one in charge to order the cake, and well, I saw the order the kitchen manager had... my brother writes like a five-year-old."

Bella didn't understand, but she agreed. "My daughter, Lilly, chose the Cinderella package."

"Oh, mine too. I guess that helped with the confusion. Anne chose this cake, but I don't have a clue how are we going to manage to cut it without ruining it."

Jessica pointed to her pumpkin chariot cake. It was so perfectly detailed, but as she mentioned, it would a problem to slice it.

Both mothers got talking while they supervised how the waiters delivered the right cake to each party and they marveled on how much their daughters have in common. Their birthday for example.

Noticing they chatted way too much time, they exchanged numbers and agreed on setting a playdate for their daughters; walking back to their parties now that the cake mishap was fixed.

Bella wasn't the first to notice that her daughter and her husband weren't at the party. Wasn't it time for the dance? Where could they be?

xxx

Lilly guided Anne through an empty hallway. She was more outgoing so she didn't think it twice to take the lead. They stopped when they reached a set of stairs.

"This have a sign..." Lilly was so proud of knowing her letters. The first words she didn't recognize, but the next one had a few letters she knew. "L...li...lli... I think that's my name, but it has more letters. Lilli... a...an."

"That's my name!"

"And it has an arrow pointing up. Do you think we have to go up?"

Anne really was considering it. "Well, we have to go to a dance, and these stairs have white flowers, it's very pretty." Anne was twirling one petal in her tiny fingers. "Can you read what else it says?"

Lilly nodded and tried with all her might. "That's an R. No, let me see another one. V, no, two v's. No, I don't know. But those are our names. We need to go up." Lilly guided Anne up the stairs, finding a gorgeous ballroom elegantly adorned.

"Wow!"

Both girls got inside, delighted with the view.

"This is so pretty. We have to have our dance here." Anne exclaimed.

That's when Lilly heard someone sobbing. She walked to where the main table was set and found a beautiful girl sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh!"

xxx

Edward got anxious. It took really enough time for his daughter to be ready. The makeup woman was here long ago. He turned to Michael, who also got that wrong vibe.

"Do you think we should check on our girls?"

Michael agreed and they left the rest of the men watching the game. Though, they knew they were supposed to be waiting, that sense of dread made it impossible to stand and watch the game without knowing how their girls were doing.

First they went to where the makeup girl ran to, but found it was the kitchen section and the girls weren't there.

"Did you saw where they took them first?" Michael asked and Edward nodded. They went back to where they thought the dressing room was located.

xxx

"Look Anne, a princess!" Lilly jumped up and down excitedly.

Rosalie looked up, bewildered by finding two little girls in Cinderella's dresses looking at her in awe.

"Oh, princess, why are you crying? The ball is about to start!"

Rosalie couldn't help to snort. "Sweetie, I'm not a princess."

Lilly looked carefully at Rosalie's dress. No, you're a bride!" That was way better in Lilly's opinion. "You found your Prince charming and you're going to marry him, and you're going to have pretty babies and live happily ever after."

Rosalie wanted to cry again.

"Oh, princess. Don't cry. Did you defeated your evil stepmother?" Anne inquired.

Rosalie snorted. If they only knew.

"No, I guess not."

Lilly wondered what kind of evil this princess had to defeat. Being someone who didn't mince words, she went right to the point. "What happened? Today is supposed to be the best day of your life." Anne nodded by her side.

Rosalie decided to be honest to the girls, maybe it could help to vent at someone completely unrelated to her mess.

"My prince charming turned out to be... not really charming."

Lilly considered what the princess said. That was wrong. "Then he wasn't your prince charming."

Anne got closer to Rosalie and caressed her complicated chignon. "Did you feel like your heart exploded when he gave you your first kiss? It always happens in fairytales."

Rose contemplated the lack of passion in her relationship with Royce. She knew she didn't love him, not ever. Care for him yeah, love him, no.

"Did he fought a dragon to save you?" Lilly asked.

Rose again contemplated her relationship. Royce never really did something for her, her interests. It was more about obligation. Royce didn't want her to pursue her dreams, he wanted a wife who could accompany him to events, one to show off. He really didn't fight any dragon for her, quite the contrary, he wanted her to avoid the dragon completely and accommodate to his wishes.

"Then he wasn't your real prince charming. Your fairy tale isn't over, it's just beginning." Anne, too wise for her age, pointed out.

Rosalie smiled. "You know, you're right." She stood up. She had to get ready to face her own dragon. "Hey, by the way, what are you doing here?"

"We are looking for our Daddies because it's time for our dance with Prince Charming," Anne said.

Rosalie smiled. "Well, I don't think your Daddies are here. This is where my wedding was supposed to happen. Why don't we go and look out for your family?"

xxx

Emmett heard voices coming out from the ladies room. He peeked from behind the wall and almost screamed in horror when he recognized the vile woman who was talking. It was Lauren Newton! He was so fucked. Esme always tried to set her up with one of them; and no matter how all of them, even Carlisle, explained how awful she was, Esme still thought of her as a sweet woman with bad luck for men. If this was the woman Esme had in her mind for him... But luck was on his side, there was a set of stairs in front of him. He climbed fast, hoping Lauren never look up.

Once he was upstairs, he noticed the gigantic ballroom with the doors open. He peeked inside and saw a blur of white and blue moving at the back.

"Hey, Lilly. Are you there?"

"Uncle Emmy!"

xxx

Edward and Michael, despite being intelligent men, were clueless about a lot of things. Women's tricks to gain male attention were part of those.

When Emmett avoided Lauren, he didn't notice or was curious enough to find out who was talking to her. If he tried to pay attention, he would have found his brother being molested by a desperate woman.

"Lauren, have you seen Anne? The makeup artist brought her to a room around here." Michael was glad to find someone who could help them pacing around.

But what Lauren saw was the mouthwatering and panty dropping silhouette of the one man who always was on her mind, it didn't matter that he rejected her or that he was married. Edward Cullen was the embodiment of all her dreams come true. And he was coming to her!

"Edward Cullen. Funny to find you here. How have you been?" Lauren walked to them, hips moving side to side, a big fake smile on her face, back too straight so her boobs popped out.

Shit! Was all Edward thought before finding Lauren standing too close for his taste.

"Err... Hi, Lauren. Nice to see you."

Lauren giggled and patted Edward's chest. "Oh, Edward. You never mentioned you were one of Michael's friends."

Michael stood a couple of steps behind. While he was aware of how his sister behaved towards men, it was different to watch it happening right in front of him. Besides, he thought Edward's predicament was too funny to try to stop her.

"Hmm, well, yeah." Were the bright words that came out of Edward's mouth.

"So, are you here for the party or are you looking for something else?" The way Lauren pronounced the last words gave both men a chill. Lauren was anything but subtle. "Wait, you are here alone, right?" She asked that question standing on her tip toes, with her lips almost touching Edward's ear. Now, Edward was raised to always respect women, but what Lauren was doing was humiliating for both of them, and right in front oh her brother!

He jumped back. "As a matter of fact, I'm here for my daughter's birthday party. It seems like she's with your niece. Have you seen them?"

Lauren was too upset by his rejection. She just shrugged her shoulders. Damn girls! They made her lost her chance.

Edward took the chance and ran to the other side of the hallway, with a cackling Michael behind.


	6. Chapter 6

When Maria woke up this morning, she never imagined this day would turn into a mess. she was in the brightest mood, she decided to wear her new killer heels so she could loosen them up for her big hot date tomorrow.

Firstly she had to deal with the annoying Aro, the old night guard. He was angry because the guests of one party arrived too early before his shift ended. She didn't understand what was wrong, they didn't bother him, but the old man liked to grumble about everything. Then, of course, was opening both doors of the parking lot, because Aro left angry and he just took out the padlock but didn't secure the doors to held them open.

Oh, and then the misguided guests who went into the wrong party, but what were the odds of having two kids parties with the same theme!

The delivery fools who were trying to deliver the wedding flower arrangements to a kid's party, in Maria's opinion, just because they were too lazy to climb the stairs.

Then, to get both fathers ready.

Randall the DJ confused the music from the kids parties and for the first half hour subjected the guests to classic jazz instead of sappy pop music. That one could be worst, Randall was known for his dark taste in music.

All those little mistakes that it was her job to fix so nobody noticed.

Marcus was angry when he found out they delivered the wrong cake to a party, but apparently that one was solved by the own mothers. Big mistake on Maria's part, one she was sure Gianna would reprimand her about later.

Then, somebody kept messing with the dressing room. Every time she passed by, the lights were on and the door was open. Somebody was playing games with her.

But the worst in her opinion, was happening now. Apparently the bride of today's wedding found out her fiancé cheated on her and ran away... to hide at Volturi's. This brought a gaggle of cars which were blocking the exit of the delivery guys, but she couldn't get them to move their cars because they were making a big fuss inside the lobby. The delivery guys were getting angry, with reason, because they were set to deliver their things on schedule. There were other events they have to get to.

All she wanted was to sit for five minutes to let her feet rest!

And now she walked by the dressing room, the door was open again! She closed the door and locked it. "Fuck it!" She whispered. "I'm going to change my shoes; I'm sure I left a pair of flats in my locker."

xxx

Edward, now that he was away from Lauren, noticed a door barely open at the hallway. "Look, maybe they're in this room."

Unbeknownst to them, that was the dressing room, which door usually opened with a gust of wind, you had to lock it to keep it closed. Edward pushed Michael inside, but with the switch placed outside, he missed it and he didn't know how to light up the room. They tried to look out for the girls in the dark.

"Anne! Anne baby!" Michael walked fast to the back.

Edward got inside slower, his hand touching the walls trying to find the light switch. What he found instead, was one of the zombie costume's gloves. Scars and bones included.

"Ups! Wait, what is this?" He traced the edge of the glove with his fingers, the scars were sticky from the last time they used the costume, but for Edward it felt like it was still bleeding. "Argh! What the hell do they have in here?"

In his haste to move forward, he stumbled with the shelf with the heads of the costumes, making it drop a head that rolled to Michael's feet.

"His eyes, they are looking at me!"

"This hand is bleeding!"

That's the moment when Maria closed the door, completely unaware of the two men inside.

"Shit!" They yelled.

xxx

Jessica returned to her daughter's party, but she didn't find what she was looking for.

"Leah, have you seen Michael or Anne? They were supposed to be ready and I can't find them." She was sure her sister-in-law, who was also keeping an eye on Jr. would have noticed if they were around.

Leah shook her head. "No. Hey, why don't we go to that woman with the radio? She's always making her rounds, maybe she knows if Anne is with Michael."

Jessica nodded and asked one of the other mothers to keep an eye into Jr while they were out.

"They told me she had to get ready with the makeup artist, but it happened a while ago." Jessica lamented out loud, loud enough so her mother in law heard her.

xxx

Bella ran out the party room. Where was her daughter? She found that Jessica came out of her party room with the same desperate look she had.

"Oh, Jessica. Is your daughter ready for her dance?"

"No, I can't find her."

"Damn! I can't find mine either."

"Leah," Jess pointed to her sister-in-law, "said we should ask that woman with the radio. The one who's making her rounds here and there."

The three women walked around, ignoring the bunch of men still engrossed at the TV. They walked further to the lobby, where the Hales and the Kings were arguing between themselves. Gianna was about to wring someone's neck if they keep with that ruckus. Suddenly she noticed the worried faces of the mothers of the other parties. Jesus! Could this day get worst?

"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Newton, what happened?"

"We can't find our daughters," Bella answered.

Gianna felt like the biggest failure. Sure, the Hale-King incident wasn't her fault; but it distracted her from her duties. Helpless kids were more important than whatever was these people problem. No wonder poor Miss Hale ran.

"Let me call security. I can assure you, they are safe." Gianna calmed both women. "Paul, I need you to check if two young girls are..."

"They are leaving the first-floor ballroom. There are two adults with them, but they seem to know the girls." Paul answered to Gianna. "And they are coming your way."

xxx

Tired of trying to open the doors and angry at himself for leaving his phone with his mother, Edward huffed in annoyance. "But I had to rent this fucked up jacket. It doesn't have a pocket!"

Michael smiled. "Mine either. Let me guess, Samuelson's?"

"Yeah, it's cheap and they also had the naughty version for my wife..." Edward got lost in his memories.

Michael sighed. Jessica didn't want to hear about that costume. She felt she was too fat for that kind of clothes, only because they saw Lauren and she made an underhanded comment about Jessica's outfit; which reminded Michael about something he wanted to ask. "So you met my sister?"

Edward got pale. "My mother tried to set me up with her too many years ago. How come I never met you, if our mothers are acquaintances?"

"After I married Jess we had a fallout. We've been married for eight years, and Mom still doesn't accept we're together. We don't visit their home anymore, recently I tried to mend our relationship. Why did your mother try to set you up with Lau? Haven't she see her?"

"Mom had a health scare seven years ago since then she got that urgency to get us married and established. You can't imagine the number of dates she pushed me into until I met Bella. Jasper, one of my brothers, met his girlfriend three years ago and Mom just accepted her recently. Poor Emmett is still single and battles all her attempts. It's funny if you think about it, her misguided intentions led us to met our mates."

xxx

Rosalie was baffled by the sweet man who came to get Lilly. He was so handsome and the way he greeted the little girl warmed her heart. If only she could find a man like that.

Emmett got speechless the moment he saw the woman who was talking to his niece. She was an angel who fell from the sky. He was glad Lilly was so outgoing because she made the introductions and briefly mentioned Rosalie's story. Well, what Lilly understood. Who in his right mind could hurt a woman like this? If he had the chance, she would show her how a man, a real one, treated an angel like her.

"Look uncle Emmy, Mom is down there!"

Lilly jumped out of his arms and ran to her mother.

"Mommy!"

Bella turned around and opened her arms to catch her daughter who was running to her. "Lilly, you had me so worried. Why did you run?"

"The makeup lady told us to wait, but then it got dark, and you know how much it scares me, and then they had heads watching us and we screamed and we ran. Rosalie is a princess we found crying upstairs, but she's nice and she talked with us until uncle Emmett found us."

Jessica had a similar reaction with her daughter, who was nodding happily to what Lilly was saying. To her, helping a princess was quite the adventure.

Gianna mumbled 'Damn Heidi' but before she ran to give Heidi a piece of her mind, she noticed the fathers were missing. She discreetly walked to the dressing room which was locked and she had a hunch the fathers were trapped inside.

"Well, what a surprise!" Old Mrs. Newton exclaimed, loud and clear. "I told Michael you were an awful mother, but he never listens to me. You lost your daughter in her own party! Imagine what happens when you're alone with her."

Jessica growled; just what she needed, her meddling mother in law.

"What a shame to be a witness of how careless you are! I can't fathom what other mistakes you had made; you should use my daughter as an example of how a responsible woman must behave."

"Sure Mom!" Michael came running to Jessica's aide. Gianna opened the dressing room door, turned out she was right. "Do you mean Lauren, the one who came to my daughter's party dressed like a..."

"Don't you dare!" His mother tried to stop him.

"I was trying to mend whatever was left of our relationship, but you don't get it. there's a reason Lauren is alone despite everything she tries. Just think about it. Jess is my wife, and she's a wonderful mother. This was just a simple accident, one we managed to fix. Now if you excuse me, I had a dance with my princess." He turned around and took Anne's hand and pulled Jessica in a hug with his other arm.

Royce King realized those girls came with Rosalie in tow.

"Baby! You have to forgive me!" He ran to Rose's side, but she stopped him.

"No Royce. I wasn't sure to marry you and someone told me I should be grateful to find a man who loves me wholeheartedly like you." She glared to her mother. "But I come to realize, that it doesn't matter, because I don't love you. And well, "now Rose pointed to a pregnant Bree, "it's true that you don't love me too. This wedding is pointless. We want different things, we don't love each other, it's better to call it off."

"But baby, I love you. Bree was a mistake." Royce pleaded but it angered Rosalie.

"Stop it now. This poor girl, believed in whatever you said to her, " Bree nodded, "it didn't matter to you that we were together. I wasn't enough, I wasn't what you needed and you look out outside our relationship. You were as disappointed as I was. This isn't the best way to start a marriage." Rose stated, confident that her decision was the best.

Royce didn't accept Rose's decision and made the biggest mistake. He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

Emmett was usually a peaceful man, never let his hight and his muscles misguide you; but to see the angel manhandled by such a low creäture...

"She said to leave her alone!" He screamed as he punched Royce right in the jaw.

Royce fell to the floor, he was a pussy and deep inside he hoped his fall would make Rosalie reconsider... to no avail.

Their families realized the wedding wasn't going to happen.

Rosalie turned to Emmett and smiled. He was her knight in shinning armor.

Bella and Edward were hugging Lilly... and turning around hoping she didn't see Emmett punching that man, because she idolized Emmet and probably this could change her opinion on him.

Lilly was so excited; her uncle Emmy slayed the princess' dragon! Disney's films never were so realistic.

"She said to leave her alone. Jesus! You were granted such a delicate gift, and you blew it away! Just face it, you are over. Move on, and take care of your baby. God knows you're just going to hinder his future, but, you're his father."

Royce was stupid enough to yell "I need a paternity test!"

Rose shook her head. "The mere fact that you need one... just move on, I already did it." Rose consider which way to go, but Lilly came running to her side.

"Would you want to watch my daddy dancing with me?"

xxx

After all these trouble, Gianna conceded. She ordered Randall to lift the wall separating the two smaller party rooms. It was a measure used to give room to bigger parties. Both girls deserved to have their joint dance.

As the chords of their waltz sound in the party rooms, Gianna sat back and relaxed. Sure, the wedding was canceled, but it wasn't her fault. Miss Hale deserved way better than her fiancé. And it was too late for a refund.

Edward came forward and asked Lilly to dance with him. Lilly giggled, and offered her hand, but Edward took her in his arms and twirled her around.

Michael did the same with Anne, which brough sighs in Jessica and Bella. They were lucky to find such a wonderful men.

Lauren was looking out for her mother, but she left the party after Michael's tirade. Poor Lauren had to look at Edward and his wife dancing, she was such a mousy creature for such a manly man. But he was enthralled by her. Just like Michael was with Jess. Lauren look at herself and realized that maybe, just maybe, she took the wrong road. What if it was too late for her? She was thirty-two by God's sake.

She looked at the only remaining single Cullen, he was dancing with the runaway bride.

There was nothing for her at this party, she needed to move on. Maybe get away from her mother would help too.

Edward was dancing, with Lilly's feet over his own, guiding her through the dance floor. Her giggle when he twirled her around was enough to fill his heart. It didn't matter all the scares, the struggles. This was what mattered. His daughter's smile. He felt the flashes of the cameras, and he was sure Charlie was filming it with his camera. This was heaven. And he would be able to watch it over and over.

Michael's heart was filled with Anne's giggles. She was super excited to dance with her father. All the scares, all the anger, meant nothing. Anne was happy; and thank God, Jess was also happy. Jr, was prancing around with his aunt. What else a man could wish but to have a happy family?

Emmet knew the moment he saw Rosalie Hale he was gone. It didn't mattered the Manchester United won the game, he won a lot more at this party.

Gianna was seated in her office with Maria. Despite Maria's regrets, Gianna had nothing against her. Sure, she locked up those fathers but if you think about it, she was only doing what her job entitled. Heidi, however, got the worst reprimand ever. To leave two little girls unattended when they were her responsibility...

"To an awful day turned out fine." Gianna toasted with her Mountain dew soda can.

Maria giggled, because she only had her mocaccino but she toasted. "To more days like this, with happy endings for every one."

"For happy endings" Gianna toasted.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue. One year later...**

 _You don't remember me,_

 _but I remember you_

 _it was no so long ago_

 _you broke my heart in two_

 _tears on my pillow, pain in my heart_

 _caused by you, you..._

Bella Cullen and Jessica Newton shared the stage and were singing their heart out to an amused set of friends who were watching them. It was their daughter's conjoined birthday party and this time both girls chose a disco theme with karaoke.

"You know Charlie, I love your daughter to pieces, but her howls are hurting my ears." Carlisle joked to Charlie, who was filming her daughter's embarrassing performance.

"And that's why I'm doing this. This is the best for those boring family reunions. Nothing says 'I love you' like a session of your most humiliating moments. She has a ton of mine saved."

"Why is she touching her belly so much? Do I have to bring my bag over here?"

"Dunno." Charlie shrugged his shoulders, but now he worried something was wrong with his daughter. It was true he saw her retching after breakfast earlier in the morning.

xxx

Alice and Tanya made a wonderful team. Sure, they had their ups and downs. Alice was too bossy and Tanya, once she got over her shyness, had a feisty side that always managed to put Alice in her place. As of now, they were busy planning a wedding, so the business took a step back in their priorities.

"But I think red and green or silver and blue are the proper colours for a winter wedding," Alice was too stubborn for own sake.

Tanya shook her head and brought out a sketch with a beautiful dress in off white with details on mint green. "This was the one everybody loved. I think this is the one, you know? You're just angry because it wasn't your first choice."

"But this is a winter wedding! This dress would be awesome for a spring one with..."

xxx

Jasper and Jacob were losing pathetically at the 'pump it up' machine against Jr... sorry, MJ as he felt too old for his old nickname. Despite having shorter legs, he was a master for that game until you made him play against Bella Cullen. The woman has the champion on both families and she was proudly teaching the little girls how to play it, but they were still too young and too short to beat MJ in the game.

Just like Charlie, Leah was happily recording her husband's beat down. She was a bit irritable at seven months on her pregnancy, so excuse her for wanting to laugh a bit at her husband's expense.

xxx

"I'm so glad you could come, Lau." Michael hugged his sister.

"Oh, Tyler managed to find someone who changed his shift with him. I didn't want to miss my niece's party."

After last year debacle, Lauren decided it was time for a change. So she moved out of her mother's home, which she still paid for, and moved to another neighborhood. She focused on her nursing job, and as cliché as it sounds, she met a doctor. Not as handsome as Edward her mother instantly pointed out, but Tyler was a man that loved her despite her flaws and encouraged her to grow up. They moved up together two months ago and she was the happiest woman on earth. Well, happier as soon as she cut all contact with her vicious mother. That one would never change.

Tyler was carrying a big box with Anne's present. "I hope she likes it. We weren't sure if this was what she wanted."

Michael hugged him, he was happy Lau found someone who loved her. "Anne will love it. She's been asking for that dollhouse and we were waiting for Christmas, but thanks. She really will love this." Michael was so glad Lau reconnected with Anne. Sure, it was difficult at the beginning, Anne always connected Lau with her awful grandmother; but with time and a lot of Lau's patience, they built a relationship, one strong enough to make her plead to Lau to come to her party to sing with her.

xxx

Edward was running around following Ethan. As sweet as his son was, the minute he learned to walk and talk, he never stopped. He thought Lilly was the chatterbox of the family; God, he was wrong.

"Daddy look! Pwety box." And Ethan ran to Tyler. Ethan wanted that box, it didn't matter what it held inside, he wanted the box.

"Sorry buddy, it's Anne's gift." Edward while still watching Ethan, had an eye on Bella. There was something going on with her, and he knew it wasn't the stress for this party; after last year debacle Volturi's were more than accommodating to their wishes. Miss Gianna in person was watching the party with her eagle eye. No, something else was going on and he was patient enough to wait after the party ended.

Ethan giggled and found MJ's game more interesting than the box and ran to watch it... with Edward trailing behind him.

xxx

"I don't understand! This little box with the prettiest bow is for my daddy, but it's our birthday! I think I will trade it with one of these on the table." Lilly was chatting to Anne. She couldn't understand why her mother kept that little box inside her bag and not in the table with the rest of the gifts.

"Maybe it's some kind of adult stuff. You know? Like when Mommy gave Daddy those cutlinks for his shirt. She said they were special for him."

"Oh, those are cuff... links. Daddy also has a few. Yeah, you're right. Look! Aunt Alice has more of those dress thingies. Maybe she will use our dolls as models again."

Anne followed Lilly happily. It was true Alice and Tanya made their dolls the prettiest dresses, and sometimes they made a few for them too.

xxx

Edward was back at their table, looking for one of Ethan's shirts. Damn the boy knew how to get dirty! Bella's bag always was full of trinkets, where did she put Ethan's clothes? What Edward found was a little box with his name on it. So Bella was going to surprise him, hmm. He very slowly pulled out the bow, and carefully he unwrapped the box. Oh shit! This was the best news ever!

xxx

Rosalie Hale looked around the party. What a difference from last year!

Wherever she turned, people were happy and loving. Nothing like her family, except her mother who was still making amends to her.

"Are you sure you want the wedding here?" Emmett, her beloved fiancé, asked.

"Sure, this is where we met. This place holds great memories."

Emmett smiled, whatever Rosalie wanted was fine for him. As long as they ended as husband and wife, it didn't matter where or how they have the ceremony. He returned to watch his sister in law singing. God, she was awful! But she was enjoying herself so much that you couldn't help but laugh and want to sing with her.

However, Rosalie was watching her little helpers argüing with Alice about Rose's wedding dress. Rose giggled when she remembered how upset Alice was when Emmett proposed before Jasper. Hell, Esme was upset about it. Turned out that Jasper planned something big and outrageous because knowing Alice, simple was out of the question. Jasper was still waiting for the right time, whenever Alice least expected it. Rose was glad she went for simple. A simple proposal, simple wedding, it didn't matter what Alice, Esme or her own mother thought. She wanted simple.

Rose noticed Edward was jumping around and he ran to the stage where he took Bella into his arms and ran backstage. Those two were known for their affection displays but Jesus, this was Lilly's party.

A little hand pulling her skirt made her turn down.

"Ro, Ro. This box pwetty." Ethan giggled and showed her Edward's discarded gift. A pregnancy test.

"Oh my God! I'm going to be an Aunt, again!"

xxx

Gianna brought two little champagne bottles.

"Well, Maria, I think we made through another year."

"Oh, I didn't know you have a sentimental side."

They watched, completely amused, how Mr. Cullen ran around carrying his wife and screaming 'We're pregnant! We're pregnant!'.

"I don't know if somebody told you but this is my family business and today... well, I inherited it. We could change the name to Gianna's." Gianna wriggled her brows.

"Congratulations! Oh, you never mentioned it..."

"To be a Volturi? Meh! It isn't important. I'm happy because despite our flaws, we always manage to give a happy ending for all our clients. Just look at the Cullens and the Newtons..."

* * *

Hi! I hope you liked this story. A few months ago, I went to a kids party, in a place just like this and they delivered the wrong cake. It was settled quickly, but I thought what else could go wrong at a kids party.

The song is 'Tears on my pillow' by Little Anthony, just think it last like five minutes instead of two and a half ;)

Pump it up it's that game where you are on a machine with arrows at your feet and you have to step in the right arrow according to what the music and the screen show you. It could get really, really difficult and it's a great workout if you want to try it.

Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
